


Pats

by DullSunrise



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, it wont let me choose that tho, oof, sneasel is actually a weavile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: im garbage with titles lmao
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Pats

**Author's Note:**

> still tryin to get out of writers block so this is still kinda shit rftvgbh
> 
> ive also been depressed af lately, partly because of quarentine, but partly because of personal stuff  
> though i might actually post my stuff here for once and branch out from pokemon. like yes ive posted non pokemon stuff here once, but while im getting back into pokemon after taking a break from it, i also want to distance myself because i burned myself out on it due to how much pokeymans i used to write and might post here. maybe. (usually i have lil phases where i want to write more about one thing than usual so that might happen somehow-)
> 
> still hope someone might enjoy this shit-

Honestly, Gold didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would be easily surprised by the texture of something. After all, he raised plenty of Pokemon. He even had a part-time job at the Day Care outside Goldenrod, so he’s handled all sorts of creatures! Surely, it wouldn’t come as that much of a surprise that Weavile would have soft fur. He probably helped raise a Sneasel. But at this point, Silver had no idea why he was bitching about something so simple and unimportant. It really shouldn’t matter to him.

Part of his interest was drawn to the fact that the raven-haired teen seemed so at ease, gently stroking the Ice-type’s smooth fur and the soft feathers on its head. It had this sort of calming yet cold touch, similar to body heat (and it probably was, just not warm compared to other furry creatures), reminiscent of a cool summer night’s breeze. Silver had never seen his rival so tranquil before, especially due to a simple action. Then again, his Weavile was like an emotional support Pokemon sometimes, which made him notice how he could relate to whatever the Hatcher was feeling.

Maybe.

He wasn’t sure what the right words were.

Words are hard.

“I see you took it to a groomer lately. I’ve been meaning to take Explotaro to one…” Gold said, slightly trailing off.

“Actually, I groomed Weavile myself.”

It was the least he could do. Weavile was basically his partner-in-crime, and he’d known it since he was a child. Caring for it felt like an important responsibility. Plus, he felt as if keeping its pelt short was necessary since he didn’t stay in chilly areas often (and even if some nights were colder than others, it still wasn’t an excuse to not give a shit), so having thicker fur wasn’t needed. Gold was most likely not as consciences about keeping his Pokemon well-kept, given it wasn’t truly the most important thing in the world, and he noticed that he tended to fiddle with objects and didn’t have the steadiest hand unless a situation got tense. He wouldn’t be able to do it himself. Any money he could spend on getting his Pokemon groomed was probably used for gambling anyways.

“Well, you did a damn good job, buddy!”

Silver was given a hard pat on the back, causing him to flinch, but he was able to notice his right hand brush up against his long, somewhat feminine hair. Gold seemed a bit surprised.

The redhead didn’t expect the other teen to suddenly attempt to touch his own hair, causing him to become both puzzled and defensive, quickly grabbing his arm.

“…What are you doing?”

He noticed that their faces were heating up a little, causing Gold to look away momentarily. “You do your own hair then, right?”

“Yeah…?”

“I just want to feel how soft your hair is.”

Raising a brow, he thought to himself, Maybe you should’ve just asked then? Though, he’d probably decline, now that he thought about it. Despite what he was thinking, the rest of him decided he could, and he let go on his fellow Dexholder’s arm.

To his surprise, he found any shred of anxiety suddenly disappearing as he felt the other’s hands run through his silky hair. Maybe he could get used to this? Maybe? Was he… enjoying this? Was he fucking braindead? It didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“Y’know, for a hobo, you sure are cute when you’re like this…”

When he’s like this? The hell was Gold saying?!

“…You’re lucky that I haven’t killed you yet.”

Meanwhile, Weavile was jealous.


End file.
